This type of method is required, for example, in inserting systems with a number of paper-feeding channels for automatic compiling of, for example, electricity, gas, water and telephone bills or also account and deposit statements (for example, CH 675853 A5). In an inserting system equipped with two channels, a first channel can contain the cover letter or the address carrier and the second channel the individual listing. The groups situated in the channels can each consist of several sheets. In order to achieve a desired compilation, the feeding from the corresponding channels must be controlled and synchronized accordingly. In the usual inserting systems, group formation in the individual channels is generally carried out. The completeness of the individual groups is then checked from the individual channels, wherein it is determined whether all individual sheets of a group and a feature for marking the end of a group are present. Before combining the groups, it must then additionally be checked by means of a correlation feature whether the corresponding groups are correlated. To permit these individual process steps, features for consistency testing and marking for selective or constant channel call-up must generally be present in addition to the information features for marking of a sheet sequence and group sequence number as well as an end of group per channel. However, this method is relatively time-consuming and prone to error. In the usual control method, the automatic process is also interrupted in the case of an error in checking of the sheet sequence, group sequence, consistency or channel call-up, caused, for example, by a reading error, product removal or paper jam and manual synchronization of all partial channels by the operator is required. A greater demand for operating personnel therefore exists in such inserting systems and the effective output of the system is lower.